cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Enchanted Forest
Dark Enchanted Forest — Appears in Claimed by Shadow Introduction Dark Enchanted Forest is in Faerie. Trees and roots are ancient, alive, moving, dangerous and shape-changing.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 The forest usually demands a sacrifice.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 About Species * Fey Powers & Abilities * Sentient, self-moving, shape-changing Territory *The forest belongs to the Dark Fey Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Very ancient''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Roving roots follow Cassie around—they consumed her sweat. ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Flora and fauna are used as spies by the Dark Fey—ospreys, eagles, owls, a few vultures, some small mammals had congregated in the trees watching the intruders. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * amazing and creepy * Giant Oak sentries: At the entry stood two giant oaks going in, each of which had a trunk large enough to have driven a car through, the root system more was above head height. They were positioned like sentries at a castle's gate, their mossy arms raised as if in salute-or warning.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * The tree roots absorbed sweat. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Inhabitants / The Guard / Spies * Radella * Pixies * Oak Men * Giants * Flora and fauna * Tree roots: spies for teh Dark FeyClaimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Physical Description Two giant oaks stood At the entry. The tangled tree roots stopped in a way that formed a rough pathway covered by brambles and tangled underbrush. There were moss covered branches that seemed to look like gnarled hand with bulbous knuckles and unnaturally long fingers. The forest had a mildewy odor, but below that was something worse—sour and faintly rotten. It was like being in the presence of a terminally ill person—it reeked of death. there was something unnatural about these woods. The light was a murky twilight. The further in, the older and larger the trees were. Faces seemed to appear in patterns in the bark—old, craggy ones with mushroom hair, lichen beards and shadowy eyes. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Mac * Kit Marlowe * Tomas * John Pritkin * Pritkin's Golem * Billy Joe * Cassandra Palmer * Runes of Langgarn * Wards * Cassie's Ward * Magic Tattoos * Dagger Bracelet * Duthracht Geis Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow While waiting for John Pritkin's return in the enchanted forest, Marlowe says JP is an assassin and he's using her to find Myra, then he'll kill them both. Mac refutes this saying that JP is appalled when he found out what the Circle intends, that "they've gone power-mad!" He says they can't know the power will go to their initiate; it could go to an untrained clairvoyant and the Black Circle could get to her first.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Mac gets increasingly angry about what Marlowe is saying about Pritkin. Mac is attacked by tree roots, speared in the leg, bleeding profusely while Cassie is nearly raped by Oak Men. Cassie casts the Dagaz Rune sending her back two minutes. This time when Mac tries to save Cassie, he is killed by roots that straightened themselves into spears, peircing him in hte heart, and then buried under the many moving, hungry roots. She was able to save herself with the rune, but not Mac. His wards had solidified and fallen off in golden pieces. Cassie, Tomas and Marlowe were each stuffed into sacks and carried away. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 See Also * Faerie * Fey * Magical Objects and Weapons Book References Category:Locations Category:Dark Fey